I will always be with you
by DynastyGal
Summary: Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what? Based on character's POV
1. Prolouge

Hey guys, i 'm back! and i decided to make a fanfiction and i will try to update as much as possible.Plus i needed to get all of these ideas out of my head

-------------------------------------

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

Sakura POV

It's Winter, cold, sad,...lonely...

All i could think about was back 5 years ago, when Naruto and I tried to retrieve Sasuke.

I can remember it so clearly. Naruto's face was red, being possessed by the Kyuubi himself, but beyond that it was filled with sadness. He was shouting "SASUKE! SASUKE"

and all Sasuke could do was walk away, away from his past, away from us, his friends, and me...

I remembered at that time i too was angry, not at him, but at myself, i could of stopped him, i could be the one who could reach out to him, but no, i only cried, and at that time i did cry.

and all i could do too was call out his name...


	2. The beginning of Hokage

Hey guys, i 'm back! and i decided to make a fanfiction and i will try to update as much as possible.Plus i needed to get all of these ideas out of my head

-------------------------------------

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

Sakura POV

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

is what Naruto and i cried out and Sasuke he already dissapeared into the darkness and out of our sight. Its funny though i never s,aid "kun" at the end of his name...

I took a final glance at his back and then payed my attention to Naruto still rampaging with chakra. His fist were clenched and he was growling, fangs still forming. until Kakashi-sensei, and the rest of our Team came by to put a seal onto Naruto to calm him down.

A tear streamed down my face, and i looked at Naruto on the ground, breathing hard, hopeless...

i walked over to him and tried to tend his wounds and then cried somemore.

---------------------------------

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

"Hmmm.."

"Whats up with you? Are you feeling ok?"

My eyes met with a pair of blue eyes and a familiar face.

" ah.. Ino, sorry, my mind trailed off somewhere, what were you saying?"

"SAKURA! i was trying to discuss about your engagement party. you know i cannot do this alone without your consent, and neither can NARUTO. "

I chuckled. " sorry Ino, i don't know wahts come over me. I guess its because i been thinking about too much lately and--"

"and about what happened 5 years ago..."

She caught me again.

"umm...yeah..."

"Oh Sakura, you know its impossible now, the ANBU are already on the lookout for him and that he chose to not come back, you guys had your chance and he refused to come back. Look i know he was close to you and Naruto, but i think its time for you guys to let go, for YOU to let go..."

She was right " You're right Ino, but i thats all i have been thinking about, and i know that Naruto does too. Since Naruto has been the Hokage, he is doing everything he can to stop the ANBU...I wish that...Sasuke to come back"

I looked at Ino and all she could do is sigh and then a smile "Hmm, well i miss him too Sakura"

Looking at eachother, Ino and I laughed. Finally i laughed, after 5 years, I laughed. Not just a small chuckle, but a laugh. I missed it. After meeting with Ino at the Flower Shop i decided to take a walk.

-------------------------

Naruto POV

Stretching in the chair, putting my feet on the table, MAN, It feels good to be HOKAGE! I was excited until i stared at a familiar picture, it was the picture back when we were genin, when we were once team seven, Team Kakashi...

"hn...Sasuke-teme. i wonder what you are doing now"

_'knock knock'_

"Come in"

A big-breasted lady was standing at the door, she had her arms crossed and had a slight smirk. OBVIOUSLY it was Tsunade no baachan.

"he..miss being Hokage already baachan"

"hehe...Naruto how does it feel, that your dream finally came true?"

"SUGETEBAYO" ("Suge" male form of saying sugoi, Japanese slang"

She again gave me that smirk like she was going to kill me,when she slamed my desk with a huge stack of papers.

"obaaachan...whats all that for?"

"HE HE, its for you Naruto, its for you to do as a Hokage, you will have miore fun than me when i had these. I'm sure with a personality like you, its no problem"

and with that she dissapeared, leaving me with papers..PAPERS,what the hell am i suppose to do...

I then turned my head away from all those files and then glanced at the picture again. All i remembered was that a smile formed in my face. I wonder if Sasuke would of been Hokage...maybe a cooler one than me... I then hear a click comming from the door and a familiar face came in. Hair color like the sakura tree...it is Sakura-chan


	3. The Photograph

-------------------------------------

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

Naruto POV

"ah... Sakura-chan"

She came in silently into the room and stood in front of my desk. To me, she seemed troubled and i was worried about her.

"daijoubu?" (daijoubuare you ok?)

"h-hai...daijoubu."

I watched her closely as she turned her head away from me. i looked to where she was looking and she was looking at our photo back when we were genin. She was silent so i decided to speak up.

"heh...Sasuke"

By the mention of his name it made me tingle and with that Sakura turned back to face me. Again with that worried face.

"Naruto?"

"huh?"

" The Anbu they are-"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, i will never let them kill Sasuke, he is still are friend and he is still a part of this village. i will NEVER let them kill him!"

With that I tried to comfort her by putting my hand on top of hers and with that she smiled.

"Naruto...arigatou"

I then smiled back at her and put my thumb up giving her a sign that everything is going to be ok. It is a promise i made to her back when we were twelve and it is a promise to her that i will always keep.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we will bring back Sasuke-teme back"

----------------------------

Sakura's POV

I silently closed the door behind me as i walked through the hallway. I truely believe in Naruto, and those words. Naruto was always there for me even when i push him away...

flashback

He was bleeding, blood all over. I tried to heal him, but his wounds would not heal. I cried and cried until i his heart finally stopped. All i remember was weeping hard and that i was grabbing onto him. onto Naruto. It was right then i knew i had feelings for Naruto, and that i loved him. It took time for me to notice, and from Captain Yamato words i came to realized i cared for Naruto.

but...

I---

"Oi Sakura!"

I knew whose voice that was. Turning around quickly i waved my hand in the air to acknowldge him.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"You are here to see Naruto?"

"um actually i already did, i was just heading to the hospital to see Tsunade-sama"

"i see, ok well i'll leave you to it"

and with that he dissapeared with a poof of smoke.

----------------------

Naruto's POV

A sigh escaped my lips and i grabbed a piece of paper from the stack obaachan gave me. I looked at it and...

I DON'T know what the hell it asks for.

POOF

"YO!"

"ahhhh...oh Kakashi-sensei, what's up?"

"uhhhh nothing much just wanted to check up on the new Hokage"

"ahaha hehee" i laughed nervously "well i never been better sensei, why is that?"

"because by the look of those papers on your desk, you have a lot of work to do, Hokage is not easy Naruto, and you also have the elders to deal with now."

"uh oh yeah, but Don't worry about me Kakashi-sensei, i can do these, its easy"

I lied.

"its like training..."

"well ok...by the way i wish you and sakura luck, and Naruto do not worry about her too much and about..."

"yeah?"

"Sasuke, you know the Anbu are on his tail now and it a demand from the Elders"

"..."

"don't worry though, i will try to convince them also, and i know Tsunade will too,however everything is up to you. "

He then dissapeared and i was there still staring at the stack of papers on my desk. I then stood up from my chair and stretched and again the photo of team seven caught my eye. I walked over to it and picked up.

flashback

All i can remember was me being in this dark place with a boken cage and a seal on the ground. roars can be heard and it was becoming louder. There i saw symbol of a fan, an uchiha clan symbol. It was Sasuke he was there, but he was becoming more distant and then thats when i saw my inner demon, Kyuubi. He was grabbing hold of me, i couldn't breath, it was like he was trying to take over my body, and i couldn't get out. Then i see a pair of eyes watching me, it was Sasuke, he was just staring at me, with is stoic face. I yelled and yelled at him so he can recognize me but he just stood there. He then smirked and slowly he pulled out a sword out of his back.

I then remember blood being splattered, i didn't know whose blood it was but it smelled like cherry blossoms.

"YAMETE!" (yametestop) a familiar voice...Sakura-chan?

and then it was blank i never saw Sasuke again,but his symbol on his back. I was unconcious; a pair of watery emerald eyes staring at me and i knew that Kyuubi took over my body again.

end flashback

A tear fell on the glass which covered our picture, heh, i guess i miss that Bastard...Sasuke-teme...


	4. The Secret mission

I want to thank everyone so far for the reviews, reviwes can give me the motivation to continue anyway here is chapter 4

-------------------------------------

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

-------------------------------------

Sakura POV

At the hospital, i spotted Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san with some medic-nins assisting Juugo-san. Eversince Sasuke defeated Itachi, Sasuke seemed to abandon Juugo, just like he abandoned us, when we are no use to him. I sighed at the thought of it, but i know that deep down Sasuke does need someone in his life, now that he is the only Uchiha.

I walked towards Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san and the others hoping that i get thier attention...I guess not.

"Tsunade-sama.." i said quietly, but instead of her facing towards me, Shizune was the one that greeted me first.

"..ah Sakura-san, Tsunada-sama is very busy right now so you can come by lat--"

"Shizune! She came by for a reason"

" H-Hai Tsunade-sama" She quickly bowed and went back to aid Juugo as I bowed also to Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama you wanted to see me?" Eventhough she is not the Hokage anymore i still acted like she was. I have gained so much from Tsunade-sama and she taught me everything i needed to know to become a medic-nin, she was the one who taught me ways of survival and to become who i am now eversince Sasuke's departure.

"Sakura the reason i called you here because i have recieved information from Juugo about Sasuke, and i wanted you to go on this mission. Please do not tell Naruto about this, because you know how he gets when thier is a mission that involves Sasuke. I may not be the hokage anymore,but as your sensei i want you to go not on a regular mission, but as a medic-nin mission. I would send Naruto,but he has to take full resposibility of this village as the Hokage. This may also prospone your engagment party also, but i will also make sure that Naruto knows about that. So Sakura your mission starts tommorrow, you may bring anyone on this mission, but do not mention about Sasuke. "

I was speechless... i didn't want to go against Tsunade-sama's request,but i had to do this not because that Sasuke is involved, but as a medic-nin. However, i wonder why? Was Sasuke injured or in need of medical help? I was not to sure, but when i took a glance behind Tsunade, i saw Juugo laying down looking out the window. It seemed that he was in much more peace than before. He seemed to be recovering from the curse mark...thats it! maybe its the curse mark, Tsunade-sama finally found a way to seal the curse mark and its evil power and maybe she wants me to retrieve Sasuke, because of it.

"Hai!" I said accpeting her mission, but i'm just worried about Naruto and our engagment. I know Naruto, he will be able to find out eventually. I sighed agian and went out the hospital, only to see Kakashi-sensei and his book...

"Yo, Sakura" not even looking away from his book, i thought in order to have a conversation with someone you have to make eye contact, but what can i say it's Sensei...

"eh..Kakashi-sensei?"

"I heard about whats going on."

"oh Tsunade-sama told you about it?"

"hn, she also told me to tell you to be careful on the mission to Sakura, since this is a mission without me or Naruto i just wanted to make sure you are ok, thats all."

"Don't worry about me Kakashi-sensei, i'm a grown women now, and plus i can handle myself, i did defeat Sasori after all!" I gave him a big smile, but a nervouse laugh because the only reason i did defeat Sasori was because of Chiyobaachan... i then sighed and looked at my sensei. He was emotionless as ever but i can see in his eyes he was worried about me.

"Sakura... i know, but it is not about the danger that lies ahead, its about Sasuke, and i might think you might hold back a little...that is all" He sighed also and then finally took the book out of his hand and into his pocket. He came up to me and out his hand on my shoulder. "you will do well Sakura" and with that i can see his eyes change and that i knew he was smiling under that mask. He then dissapeared again, leaving me speechless. Then a smile formed on my lips.

------------------------

(( Next day))

Naruto POV

_'knock_ _knock'_

Bleh where did all this water come from? oh its me..Scratching my head, I fell asleep on my desk , ahh what a dream...hehe...Sakura-chan

_'bang bang bang'_

huh i wonder who could that be so early in the morning, man i never knew sleeping on a desk can be so comfortable.

_'bang bang bang boom'_

ahh someone is trying to get, well i'll get them for destryong my door..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...huh?

"Naruto..."

I just smashed into someone and looked up to seee ahhhh

"TSUNADE NO BAACHAN!"

"NARUTO!" next thing i know was the pounding pain on my head

"itai ita ita...man what was that for baachan" i rubbed my head in order for the pain to go away. Man she can have such a huge temper compared to Sakura-chan.

"Naruto, i needed to see you and telll you that you and Sakura have to wait for your engagment party."

"eh why, how come? why?"

"because i sent her on a mission to do some medical buisiness that she needs to take care of."

"hey wait i thought i was the one to send people to missions baachan?"

"i know but, this was a request from me, and i needed her to do it for me, i'm sorry i may have ruined someof your plans but i have informed her and also Ino to halt your engagment party."

I was a little bummed that i was only informed of this now, now what was a i suppose to do. I wanted to take Sakura-chan for a bowl of Ramen this afternoon. Well i guess i have to wait for her.

"Baachan do you know when she will come back?"

"A month or two, it depends on how she can do it."

"oh..anyways I'm trying to get the elders to stop the ANBU from getting Sasuke-teme, but i don't think i can do it, I promised Sakura to bring Sasuke back and I WONT LET THE ANBU HURT TEME OR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM EVEN IF THEY ARE ELITE NINJAS OF THIS VILLAGE"

"...Naruto, we will bring him back, the elders are just trying to follow traditional rules..."

"WELL THE RULES WILL HAVE TO CHANGE NOW THAT IM HOKAGE, SASUKE IS PART OF THIS VILLAGE ALSO!"

I looked at baachan to already see that she also agreed with me, the only thing now is that i have to wait for Sakura and do my best to get the Anbu away from Teme.

---------------------------------

((Somewhere outside the land of sound))

Sasuke POV

tch...I never knew this would hurt too much...


	5. Ready for Departure

Please leave some reviews so it can motivate me to continue the story, anyways i bought Naruto Chronicles 2 so i can keep myself occupied during the winter break, i'd rather write fanfics then do my homework hehe ok anyways on with the story, Sasuke makes his appearance woot!

-------------------------------------

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

-------------------------------------

Sasuke Pov

tch, i watched the blood drip down my skin as i ripped a peice of cloth from my shirt in order to stop the bleeding. I have been injured so many times i've become more immune to the pain. It has been 5 years that i have defeated itachi, i never knew i would feel so empty yet free at the same time. Hn.

flashback

"SASUKE! DONT TURN YOUR ASS AT ME! SASUKE!" Naruto...

"SASUKE...PLEASE COME HOME...WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WALK AWAY FROM US!" Sakura...

end flashback

Friends i have left behind...how can they still want me back after what i have done, why do they believe in me so much..hn...everynight and everyday of my life i have been only thinking about one thing one goal, is to kill Itachi, but now i don't know, i just cant go back. i have severed those bonds and there is nothing for me to do but my other goal...

-------------------------------------------

((back in Konoha))

Sakura POV

I believe i packed everything i need for the mission Tsunade-sama gave me. I look at the mirror in front of me to tighten my head band and to put up my hair. I never knew how much five years could change a person, physically...emotionally. Taking a last glance at my mirrior i turned to see our out team photoagraph. I lifted it off the counter and looked at each face on the picture: Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, me, and Sasuke. It made me smile a little, remembering the time of us being team seven and all the things we have gone through. I then put it back on its rightful place on the counter and walked out the door.

I walked down the town and pass Ino's flower shop. I think it would be nice to pay her a visit before i go.

"Ino...Ino?"

"I'm here, just hold on a sec." She was comming from the back of her store, i kind of felt bad that i might of disrupted her from work.

"oh sorry Ino, i didn't mean to take your time while you were working, anyways i just wanted to tell you that i'm off on a-"

"oh i know i know Sakura, Tsunade-sama told me and that you also have to pospone your engagment party too"

"yeah i feel bad about that and for...Naruto."

"oh don't be such a baby Sakura, he will uunderstand, he is too busy to know that if you are either gone or not, before you know it once you come back he will never even notice that you have gone on a mission"

Ino was right, Naruto will never notice about my departure and well he is Hokage after all. with some relief i took something out of my bag and gave it to Ino

"eh..whats this for?"

"oh its for Naruto, i wanted you to give it to him while i am away it is sort of like an apology for the the engagment party."

"uh huh...so what is it?"

"its just somes sweets and rice cakes for him to eat while hes doing work, he needs something else to eat besides ramen you know." and with that Ino and I laughed agian. I then waved goodbye and contuned walked towards the gate. Villagers smiled and waved as i passed by, greeting me. I guess they all know that i amd Tsunade's apprentice or better yet the women who is going to Marry the Hokage.

As i get closer and closer to the gate, i passed by a familiar place. a place i will never forget. That very palce where i met Sasuke before he departed the village.

flashback

I was crying so hard that i felt my heart was about to burst out of my chest. It was the day i confessed that i loved him...that i love Sasuke.

"I can't be like you or Naruto"

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful. I know that very well, so much that it hurts.I have family and friends, but if you leave, for me its the same thing as being alone."

end flashback

I begged and even told him i was going to help him in his revenge, leave the village just for him, i wanted to sacrafice all i had just for him to stay, because i loved him, but he just kept on walking away until i told him i was going to scream. Then i remembered him being behind me. So close. that i was shocked to what he had said

"arigatou." a thank you and then everything went black. the next thing i knew was lying on this bench.quite painful memories, and on this mission i may have to face him again...alone...bymyself.

-------------------------

Sasuke POV

The thought of that...just the thought of that made me smile until a female voice could be heard from a distance.

"oh Sasukeeee-kun are you ok"

It was her.long red hair, keen ability to sense anyone chakra: Karin...i sighed to see that she was trying to seduce me in her weirdest ways.

"Karin...you know that you are free from my grasp,i don't need you anymore, your purpose is done, now please back away...

"but Sasuke-kun, i wanted to help you with your injuries what happens when hunter-nins come after you" she batted her eyes at me as i tried to avoid her until

"oh Karin would you stop it already, the man doesn't want you...he is possibly gay or something." great another idiot worse than Naruto: Suigetsu.

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE! DID IT LOOKED LIKE I WAS TALKING TO YOU, NO SO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND MY SASUKE-KUN"

"heh i was just saying"

and this is when the fighting begins...

--------------------------------

haha i think Karin and Suigetsu ruin the moment in this chapter, it suppose to be only a chapter where the characters reminise on thier past most sakura and sasuke, but i guess a little comedy can loosen it a little. Well i hope you like this chapter, it will soon become mature afterwards...i think just keep reading and keep reviewing.


	6. The Journey Begins

Please leave some reviews so it can motivate me to continue the story. Anyways there will be three parts for this story. This story is the first " I will always remember you" the second will be "I still love you." and the third story would be " i miss you." hehe the titles are self-explanitory, but find out for youself hehe

-------------------------------------

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

------------------------------------

((back in Konoha))

Naruto POV

AWHH..i'm so hungry. All i did today was just signing papers and no breakfast or lunch or--

"Naruto may i come in?" judging by the sound of her voice, it sounded like Sakura-chan, but it was a little rough..must be Ino..

"yeah come in..." She walked into my office holding some kind of package. Curious, i asked her whats inside and she said it was for me.

"here Naruto, its from Sakura before she left, she said she would of stopped by here to give you it herself, but she already left for her mission."

"oh...Anyway i'm starving...do you know what it is?"

"she said its sweets and and rice cakes, she said she knew you would die if you don't eat anything, especially when doing a lot of work."

Man was i nervous, not only does Sakura-chan know about how i work, now Ino does too..and with that my stomach growled so loudly, i was even more nervous.

"ehehe." i could tell by the way she brought up one of her eyebrows she probably thinks i'm weird...

"You're weird Naruto.." Yup she does and with that she walked out leaving me with the sweets. Oh boy i wonder what i'll eat first.

----------------------------------

Sakura POV

I take one last look at the Konoha gate and went off waving at Izumo and Kotetsu, who always keeps track of who goes out and into the village. They always work together and also waved back at me.

"my my Tsunade's apprentice sure grew up."  
"heh...shes lucky too, engaged to our Hokage."

I sped off to the Sound village and off to find Sasuke once again, but without Naruto. I hope he does not find out about this or he will come after me. I knew the path very well that it bring back memories when we, as huge team were trying to get Sasuke back. There were more trees along the way and i knew i was going deeper into the forest so i had to be cautious for bandits or other ninjas and hope that i do not get caught by ANBU.

--------------------

(( Somewhere outside the sound village))

Sasuke POV

So annoying...the fighting from those two is giving me a headache. I don't know why they still hang around me even when i do not need them anymore. They are such a nuisance. Avoiding them i went outside and went up a tree. I looked out the horizen just for a way for me to think clearly and to just get away from everything. Memories of what happend 5 years ago is still fresh in my head. I finally killed my brother Itachi, not feeling anything in the process. I never looked back, all i did was walk away and walking away was all i did. I walked away from those important to me.

Now that i am the only one, i need to revive my clan. From the tree i could see a red haired kunoichi fighting with a shark-like man, resembling Itachi's old partner: Kisame. She was not what i expected, but she was close enough, still a strong kunoichi that would bear me a clan...Hn...I looked away at the window and at the horzon again. The sun was setting and it was close night.

-----------------------------

Sakura POV

Its getting darker, so i guess i would camp here tonight. It will take me two more days till i reach the Sound village and the place where i last saw him.

Once camp was finished i found a couple of wood around me and set up a camp fire. since it was getting colder I rubbed two twigs together causing thier friction to make a fire. I then sat down and planned out a strategy for me to get to Sasuke,but all i could think about was something else. I shook my head violently trying to clear my thoughts and concentrate on my mission, but it still would not work, i guess i needed some rest. It was a long day after all leaving the village and also cancelling my engagement party, i hope Naruto would understand.

I put out the fire so it would not attract anyone to where i was and went inside my tent. I took my headband off of my head and prepared to sleep. Tommorrow is going to be a long way ahead before i reach the Soundvillage.

-------------------------

sorry guys...i was trying not to bore everyone with this chapter or other past chapters...but i'll try my best i promise. I know you guys probably want so action going on but that will come later on i promise. Please review ok thank you


	7. Almost There

**Please leave some reviews so it can motivate me to continue the story.**

-------------------------------------

Volume One: I will always remember you

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

Volume Two: I still love you

Volume three: I will miss you

------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

_Running and Running, tears streaming down my face. It was happening again, back when we were genin. Naruto and Sasuke are fighting, but it was not like the fight on top of the hospital, it was a full fledge fight. I ran faster and faster hoping to reach them in time, i could hear distant shouting and blades clashing, then i saw the whole scene Naruto was taken over by kyuubi again. i could see that his fifth tail had formed and Sasuke also had a form, a terrifying form of a demon. It must of been the curse mark that made him transform into that. My eyes widened, both of them were going to kill eachother, the scene replaying in my head again as i ran towards them to stop the fight. It was just like when we were genin only thing Kakashi-sensei was not there to stop them. I ran "YAMETE!" i said and then i remembered being on the ground, bleeding heavily. I was looking at my teamates fight and as i did Sasuke turned around glaring at me with his eyes. His eyes, activated with the sharingan, and then he continued to fight Naruto until the death. Sasuke flew quickly to Naruto with his sword and purged into Naruto's chest..._

It was a dream...

I got up, breathing heavily, it was almost like i was there again replaying what happened 5 years ago, but i was just dreaming. Just a dream. I wiped the sweat on my head with my arm and went out of my tent to get some fresh air. Surprisingly it was already dawn, i went out to fetch some water and wash my face by a nearby river. After that i packed up everything and continued my Journey onto the Sound Village.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

I couldn't sleep...the pain from the curse mark is starting to take over again...tch...my wound just opened too...

Flashback

_"Uchiha Sasuke!" Kunais, shurikens, flash bombs were thrown at me, i counted in my head, there were 7 ANBU shinobi, each one of them with a different mask. They chased after me as i sighed and went along my buisiness. I didn't really care if i died right then, but Karin and Suigetsu was there to defend me. hn. Then they carried me away to here. _

End flashback

I guess this is what i get from Konoha. Moments later i watched the sun rose from the mountain side.

I hopped down from the tree and carried on into the cabin where the three of us stayed. I watched Suigetsu snore onto his sword while on the opposite side of him lay Karin. Lying down in a curled up position. I walked pass them and put on my shirt and packed up my things.

"Hey...lets go.."

I watched Karin wake up from her slumber as she stretch up in the air while the other, Suigetsu was still asleep.

"Where we going?"

"We are leaving this place..."

"and then where?"

"..."

"alright.."

I began to walk out the door and continued off, leaving them behind if they wanted to follow i let them, if not i wouldn't really care.

-------------------------

Karin POV

"OI SUIGETSU! WAKE YOUR ASS UP, SASUKE-KUN IS ALREADY ON THE MOVE!" I kicked him in the stomach just to get his attention. Hmph this fat fuck wouldn't even budge.

"hmmm o wah..." He was still sleepy "HEY I SAID WAKE UP!"

"my gosh Karin you don't have to be such a bitch, my gosh no wonder you can't get any guys, even Sasuke...Hey by the way, where is he?"

"UH HELLO, DIDN"T YOU HEAR WHAT U JUST SAID HES ON THE MOVE MORON."

"ohhhhh, well what about breakfast?"

"AGHHHH" I coudln't take it anymore, i just went after Sasuke. Man how i wish to just be alone with him, Just me and him...hehe...he is for sure going to be mine once we are alone.

"what the hell is her problem."

--------------------------------

Naruto POV

"DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T THEY STOP THEM BAACHAN! WHY!"

"Calm down Naruto...listen we have together on this one, all you need to do is go to the elders and convince them, to stop the ANBU from pursuing Sasuke, if they agree then everything will be fine, if not then we have to think of something else."

"YOU MEAN FORCE!"

"No Naruto, something more that only you can do...and it starts with this?"

With that she gave me a document and a pen, i was a little confused at first, but i think i knew what she was taking about. I was going to make a statement to the ANBU not to kill Sasuke but to retrieve him, either that or i have to make a plan for them to avoid Sasuke. Should i sneak into the files and take Sasuke's name off the list or...nah THATS IMPOSSIBLE...but it could work.

"Baachan i think i may have something that would make the ANBU stop..." She looked at my weirdly, like if i was some kind of weirdo, but i knew it may work. I giggled at the thought of it. HEH...after all I am the sixth HOKAGE.

Man i wonder how Sakura-chan is doing. Its been--

----------------------------------------

Sakura POV

...two days, and I still have not reached the sound village yet...haawww...man have i have been running for so long, i don't know what came over me...taking one last breath i hurried onto the village, maybe it will take 3 more hours more. I have to keep on moving.

---------------------------------------

**ok so you are probably wondering **

**1)if sasuke has a think for karin or if he is going to revive his clan with her, or maybe another girl, or another  
2) is he going to die  
3) will the anbu catch him  
4) Does sakura still have feelings for Sasuke  
5) what the heck is Naruto's plan  
6)or you will just have to read**

**anyways thanks for reading and please review**


	8. Naruto's Plan

**Hey Everyone, i want to wish you guys a HAPPY NEW YEAR and thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it and remember keep on reviewing.**

-------------------------------------

Volume One: I will always remember you

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

Volume Two: I still love you

Volume three: I will miss you

------------------------------------

**Sasuke POV**

I heard two different kinds of footsteps behind me, one was walking briskily, like they were almost on the verge of running and the other one took long strides...hn... It was them Suigetsu and Karin.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun" I didn't bother to turn around since i knew who it was, instead i just kept walking.

"hey wait up" from the side view i could see that it was Karin and behind me was Suigetsu.

"..."

"ohhhhh pwned.."

"shut up Suigetsu..."

Ignoring them i continued to walk, passing by so many familiar places, bringing me back memories. Especially the last time i saw them.

Naruto...

Sakura...

A place where i killed Itachi and where i fought with Naruto. It wasn't my first encounter with the Kyuubi; and Naruto was taken over by it. I got to admit, Naruto was strong, but if it wasn't for the Kyuubi's power Naruto would of died by my hands... I continued to walk silently till i reached the Sound Village once again. Since i am a missing-nin i was not allowed to go back to Konoha, and if i did i would not be even alive...

---------------------------

**((Back in Konoha))**

**Naruto POV**

hmmm...How could i get the Anbu off of Sasuke's case... I stared down at the document and pen that baachan gave me, but still nothing i could think of could possibly work, or maybe it could. Baachan said i was the only one who could stop them now, and i tried to convince the elders but...grrrrr they still would not allow it.

**Flashback**

_"HEY THATS NOT FAIR AFTER WHAT SASUKE DID FOR THIS VILLAGE YOU WON"T ALLOW HIM TO COME BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE EL--"_

_"NARUTO!" _

_"Hmph. is this the Hokage you chose after you Tsunade? This trouble maker, and demon who once destroyed our village?"_

_"WHY YOU--"_

_"NARUTO! Please calm yourself. Look we are not here to discuss about Naruto right now, we are here to discuss about Uchiha Sasuke, and for you two to stop sending out ANBU after him."_

_"And why would we stop them, Uchiha Sasuke has abandoned this village out of his own freewill in order to serve Orochimaru, a man who also planned to destroy this village...you could never know when he will do the same and fulfill his master's wishes."_

_"SASUKE WOULD NEVER FOLLOW THAT! HE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THAT BASTARD OROCHIMARU! AND IF YOU WON'T STOP THE ANBU, I WILL HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF. DATTEBAYO!(Believe it)" _

**End Flashback**

Sighing i opened up my drawer and something caught my eye:Sasuke's headprotecter. I took out of the drawer and ran my hands on the scratch i had made when i was a possesed by Kyuubi. I smiled a little and gently folded it, putting it back into the drawer. While i put that back inside, i spotted Konoha's ANBU records. I opened it up and WHOA, it had the identities of ANBU memebers and everything...it was hard to believe, but hehehe now i could finally figure out a way to stop them.

I just need to know how many ANBU shinobis were sent after Sasuke...

----------------------------------

**Sakura POV**

I'm almost there...just a little faster Sakura and i will soon see the village. . Panting heavily, i jumped from one tree to another, hoping that i would reach there in time, in time for me to reach Sasuke.

Along the way, i have grown tired and weak, but i could't hold back now, i was just seconds away from the Sound. During the time when were trying to look for Sasuke, Sasuke would always wander off. Whenever we would reach his destination, he is no longer there. It was either Kiba or Pakkun who had to keep track of where we was,but where ever we looked we would always miss him, always on the move. So gaining from that experience i had to keep going, keep running until i find him.

As i continued on, there were less trees. The path towards the village was becominig more visable, and i finally stopped running. From then on, I continued to walk towards the village. The village has not changed eversince the time our team came here, except for the fact that it looked peaceful then before. From the side view of my eyes i could tell that the people of the village were staring at me like as if i was a ghost. I guess they remember me from before. I kept walking until i noticed something familiar...was this it, was this Sasuke and his team's hide out? I wonder if they are still there. I crept quietly towards thier hide out, masking my chakra, hoping that they would not sense me. However, my heart was beating so fast i couldn't help myself. I am finally going to face Sasuke again, for the first time in five years...

---------------------------------

**and cut after this this is when the whole plot finally begins you just have to keepy reading and reviwing.**

**Sorry if it was short, ill try to make it longer next time. I just need to make it match to the chapter titles.**


	9. Sound Village

**Since this chapter is going to be full of people's POV i decided to give you guys a legend so you know whats going on**

Volume One: I will always remember you

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

-------------------------------------

Sasuke/**_Karin/_Suigetsu**

--------------------------------------

"Sasuke-sama"

"Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke-sama"

Once i set foot into the village, the people greeted me as if i was there leader...

"Sasuke-sama"

"oi look its Sasuke-sama"

"hes back!"

Hn...

**Tch look at him, walking pass by these people , i mean come on if i had so much praise like that hell i would take advantage of it,but no all thier attention goes to him. The great SA-SU-KAY...tch whatever...just because i always have to walk behind him does'nt mean i get any credit . I mean I had to travel with this guy, and bare with all of his stupid intructions. Sure he defeated Orochimaru,but still don't i get to be recognized too...geeze.**

**_I watched that pathetic idiot rant to himself ...while i kept on walking, seeing as the people in the village chant out his name...oh my gosh how much i want him now. Hmmm... maybe tonight is my chance to ravage him ...hehe... oh how he walks, makes me melt ...tonight you will be mine SASUKE-KUN.._**

I can hear them...so annoying. I continued to ignore my surroundings and continued to walk until a child? She bumped into me and fell flatly on the ground.

"S-S-Sorry SSassuke-sa sama I-I won't do it again..." I watched this little girl bow in front of me as i bent down on one knee to meet her at eye level. Her face...it reminded me of someone...

**Flashback**

_It was back when tou-san taught me our basic jutsu..."Goukakyuu no jutsu." I was excited to show him, but judging by the look of his face, it was I who dissapointed him. Only a tiny ball of fire came out of my mouth. Then a puff of smoke. He sighed and compared me to Itachi._

_"As i thought, you can't do it well as Itachi could."_

_Her face was just like mine._

**End Flashback**

**Thinking that the child was a nuissance i was about to grab my sword from behind, but as I watched Sasuke in front of me, he gave out his hand to the little girl, and helped her up. I never knew Sasuke was like this. **

**_I glanced at that idiot, Fucking Suigetsu how can he be so stupid. Sasuke-kun was only helping that sad child...tsk. I watched that little girl reachout to him slowly as she put on a crooked smile. seriously what kind of smile was that. It's Sasuke-kun you have the most sexiest smile to him. psshh. _**

"a-arigagatou SSassuke-sa sama.."

"Hn"

"Hey Sasuke, where we heading to, our old hangout or what..."

"Hn"

"Ok then... i guess we should get moving because its sort of getting late..."

**Geez can this guy communicate more, man its been 5 years and i still can't get him to talk. With that Me and big hips overthere followed him to our old spot. **

------------------------------------------

**Sakura POV**

I opened the old wooden door into a room, and it was empty. No candles, lights anything and of course Sasuke was not here either. Grrr i missed him again! SO FRUSTRATING. However, judging by the setting of the room, it looks like he left here a little while ago, and that he had two other companions with him. Maybe, he's still traveling with them. I sighed and decided to take a rest for a little while until i continued my search for him.

**Flashback**

_I finally made it into the sound village and i felt so relieved that it only took me two days and 3 hours. It was a long day,but i was not giving up now. I went into the busiest part of the village and saw the same place where we last traced Sasuke's scent. I looked around the place, hoping to see Sasuke, but i was interrupted by a man who worked nearby._

_"Excuse me ma'am are you looking for someone in there?"_

_"H-hai, i am. Do you know when they will come back?"_

_"Um not really, but see Sasuke-sama and his companions has been busy for a while so he comes to the village at least once every other week..."_

_"ohh do you know where he might have gone to?"_

_" He usually has another place just a little outside this village, but its not to far from here, but villagers like me are not allowed to go there..."_

_"i see well thank you for informing me. i have to go now."_

_"Hey wait...are you so happen to be a ninja from Konoha?"_

_"um hai...why do you ask?"_

_"Because you are not the only ones looking for Sasuke-sama, guys in animal masks are also looking for him too, they said it was urgent and i was wondering if you are a part of that group."_

_"...oh well i guess i better catch up with them thanks a lot..."_

**End Flashback**

I smiled at the old man and ran off and now.. I'm here. I wonder if the Anbu caught up with Sasuke-kun...I hope not...Sasuke-kun...

------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Naruto/**_Konohamaru_**

------------------------------------

"Naruto nii-chan!"

"Oi Konahamaru?"

"What kind of mission is this?"

"Its a A-rank mission... all you have to do is deliver this letter to Tsunade baachan in the hospital without getting caught."

"Eh...How is that an A-rank mission? Naruto nii-chan i'm not 12 anymore...i know what is a D-rank compared to a A-rank mission."

Heh...he reminds me when i was young always begging the old man or Tsunade baachan for a better mission. I tried not to laugh in front of him, but staring into Konahamaru's eyes, i did not see the little boy he was before, the brat that would brag about himself or the one that would get me into trouble.

"Heh Konahama ...ru?

**_My Orioke no jutsu worked hahah, boy look at Naruto niichans face. I knew in this form i would get his attention, thats what he did. HEHE_**

"Naruto " **_I blew a kiss to him, haha looks like i'm the master of this jutsu now._**

"Sa Sa Sakura-chan.." all i know that i had to hold in the flow of blood that were about to come out of my nose. My whole body shook, and i couldn't help myself, i never seen so many Sakura-chans in my life...like that...So many naked Sakura-chans...

**_hehe now he's blushing furiously now, man probably him and Sakura neesan didn't do anything special yet. HAHA and they are engaged. well it serves him right for giving me a lame mission. _**

"Naruto-kun onegai"

I must control myself this is not Sakura-chan...just when i thought he grew up he pulls my jutsu on me.

"KONAHAMARU!"

"uh oh"**_ with a puff of smoke i turned back to my normal self and also all my shadow clones dissapeared too. Damn he knew. Hmph._**

"Don't ever do that to me again." With that i threw a book at his head and watched him fell flace flat on the ground. i snickered and told him to stand up.

"Hey that wasn't fair, you did the excact same thing when you were young, to get what you wanted. I should know i was there. I watched you turn into a lady while i saw my grandfather nose bleed continusly.hmph"

Haha that brings back memories. I miss the old man. I tried to look serious in front of Konahamaru, but still when i look at him he reminds me of myself. So i nodded my head and gave him the same mission, but i told him the whole truth behind it.

"Hmmm you grown up well, taking my orioke no jutsu up to a more HOTTER level i decided that you are still going to do the mission i assigned you. you still have to see baachan and give her this letter, but she is not in the hospital, shes in a building where the elders room is. I want you to deliver this message secretly, with no one, i mean no one there to see you. I don't want it to look suspicious so you have to give it to her quickly. If the elders or anyone ask you why you are there just say you are there to see baachan ok? Try not to get caught and do no lose that letter."

**_I nodded and grabbed the letter from Nii-chan. I started at it and stuffed it in a safe pocket in my vest. I then smiled at him and turned my body towards the door._**

"Matte kure Konahamaru..." (wait)

"un" (informal way to say "yes")

" you have changed."

**_Not facing nii-chan my smile grew wider as i dashed out the door hoping to get this letter to Tsunade baachan._**

I watched him dissapear out of my room along with two other figures, possibly Udon and Moegi. The sight was nostalogic, it was like i saw myself again, along with two important people in my life. It brought back memories of Team Seven when we were assigned our missions and we would leave this office together. Me, Sakura-chan and Sasuke. If he had not left we would of been like them. I wiped the forming tear in my eye and continued to work. My investigation and plan was not complete,i still needed to find a safe way to bring teme back...Sasuke...


	10. The Seduction of Karin

**And the moment you have been waiting for Sasuke meets Sakura...well a little and for you Karin-haters its a good time to hate her more ok cheers**

Volume One: I will always remember you

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

-------------------------------------

Sasuke/**_Karin/_Suigetsu**

--------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sounds of lips smacking together, saliva dripping down our mouths.I let her touch me, i didn't really care. I let her caressed me, but i still igonored her. She kissed, licked me all over my neck and chest. Her red hair covering her lustful face. She took off her glasses, she stripped in front of me, leaving on her boots and shorts. Her body pressing onto mines. I couldn't help but groan

**_Finally he was mine, his body is mine. I didn't have to worry about anyone comming in or comming out, it was just me and him. And he tastes good. It i couldn't take it anymore i want him...now._**

**Flashback**

_**We were already inside the castle and i followed Sasuke into the room. As i entered i watched him sit down on the bed. It looked like he was meditating. His eyes were closed, strong hands on his lap and he was still sitting upright. I locked the door from the inside and out so that idiot would not distract us again.**_

_"Hey what the fuck..fucking bitch let me in...ughh don't even try anything with Sasuke..." **I laughed behind the door, almost feeling pity for the guy...almost. I walked towards Sasuke slowly and sexily..removing my ugly glasses to the side while i unbuttoned my shirt. I guess it attracted his attention, since his eyes shot open even when his face was expressionless. I then sat on his lap each of my legs to his sides, i stradled him earning a groan from the great Uchiha. As i continued to straddle and suck on his lips i secretly unclasped my bra. **_

**End Flashback**

I left my arms kept to my sides as she continued to kiss me,straddle me. i could hear her moans and the sucking noices she made. I felt her fingers ran up to my chest as she tried to remove my shirt. It fell onto the bed as she continued to kiss down and down to my abdomen...From the distance i could her yelling behind the door, the voice was Suigetsu.

"ohh Sasuke..."

" Hn."

**_My hand trailed more down his body as it discovered his belt...the ugly ribbon that held his pants. I slowly untied it till..._**

It fell on the ground. Her hands still trailed down until i felt her tug onto my pants. As she tugged it she put her hand inside my pants, but i stopped her. I grabbed her hand harshly out of my pants and stood up. There was a thud on the floor, her messy red hair in her face. I didn't have time for this. I glared at her and walked out of the room.

**_I was about to grab onto his member, when suddenly a pulsing pain was around my wrist and hands. I fell onto the ground, covering my chest. I looked at him confused until i see his eyes was activated with the sharingan. He walked passed me like if nothing had happened..Fuck this bastard. He left me on the ground with me half naked on the fucking floor...ugh..._**

**What the fuck, damn this is like the third time that i had a fucken door slammed onto my face. When i thought it was Karin who did it, it was the emotionless Uchiha who barged out of the door not even noticing my damn pressence. As i watch him leave the room and out the door i looked into the room and see Karin on the floor...and...whoa what happened here. I can see her breast through her arms like that. I couldn't help but laugh looks like she got stood up again. **

"haha what a whore, see i told you why would sasuke have sex with you." **from my outburst i see karin getting up from the floor putting on her jacket as she came towards me **

"what?" **she looked at me with he bitchy face and also slams the door at my face.. fuck did that hurt.**

**_That bastard ughh How dare he stare at me that way. ugh. I straighten out my hair and blouse as i put my glasses back on i walked out the room and see Suigetsu idiotic face. I kicked him...i kicked him more in his balls so he wouldn't get any fuck from any normal woman._**

-----------------------------------------------------  


**Sakura POV**

I stared at the ring Naruto had given me...hehe it was a ring that he got from a Instant ramen cup.

**Flashback**

_It was not too long ago, when we were in the Sand Village. Naruto had just become Hokage and i was there along with him. His meeting with Gaara had just finished when whispered to me "Ne ne ne Sakura-chan" _

_"Naruto? what is it?" He was shuffling through his pocket and grumbling about somthing about a ring. i chuckled a little because he looked so cute with his hands digging in his pocket and with his tongue out of his mouth. It was just a funny sight to see until he slowly bowed in front of me. He was laughing nervously, scratching his head and showed the ring to me. I already knew what it meant and i was a little hesistant at first. _

_"Sa Sa Sakura-chan...will you marry me...?" I looked down at him and at the ring. I chuckeld again and remembered what Naruto had done for me over the years. He had been so kind to me, that i didn't treat him back the same way he did. I nodded at Naruto and with that I never seen him so happy. His eyes were like the same color as the sky and he had some sort of twinkle in it that made me smile somemore. We hugged eachother and he put the ring into my finger._

**End Flashback**

I smiled and thought about Konoha for a while. It was only two days but i sure miss it. I already knew in my mind this was going to be long mission and i was away from everyone. I felt guilty for prosponing our engagment party, especially for Naruto.

Anyway i think i rested enough in this cabin i guess i better head back to the Sound village before it gets too dark.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke/**_Sakura_**

Hn...I decided to take walk alone in the village without any intereferances around me. My hand were inside my pockets as i continued to stroll around the village. I closed my eyes for a little while to recall what had just happened between me and Karin. I smirked at the thought, however, what she did was not what i wanted...it was not what i concentrated on at this moment. I gave a deep breath and walked further away from the place.

**_Boy it was getting colder and colder everynight. Once i left the cabin where Sasuke had left that day i decided to find a place to stay insde the sound village. I think it would be a better idea to stay and wait for him there instead of the cabin. If that old man said was true, i had nothing else but to believe in what he said. I felt the cold breeze brush upon my skin again and shivered at the feel. I didn't notice until i bummped into a little young girl in front of me. She was the cutest thing ever. She stared at me with the cutest eyes. I smiled and she smiled back shyly. I then bend down and asked is she was alright and if i hurt her. She nodded sideways. I asked for her name "_**Yu..Yu..Yukie." **_I smiled at her again "_** That is a pretty name, my name is Sakura." **_She laughed and i laughed along with her._**

"Would you like to show me around Yukie?"

"un"

**_Her eyes sparkled and she grabbed onto my hand. She brought me to the same place i went earlier and stopped by to the shop where i had spoken to the old man. _**

"ojiisan...ojiisan!"**_ I watched the same man i met earlier and bowed to him_**

"oi it's you agian, did you go to the place i told you to look?"

"Hai, but he was also not there..."

"Ojii san you know her?"

"Un Yukie, why wont you and you friend here sit down and i'll make something for you guys to eat ok."

"HAI" **_I laughed at her innocence and sat on the table beside her._**

"No really i shouldn't i'm kind of trying to find a place to stay until your lord comes back.."

"Oh i have one empty room upstairs, maybe you could stay here for a while.."

"Oh Arigatou Gozaimasu." **_I was very thankful from the old man's request and it was a convienient place since it was nearby where Sasuke and his companions stay at. Maybe tonight when everyone is asleep i'll check if he is here._**

Its already getting late...enjoying the tranquil setting around me i looked at the round moon above and around surrouding it were stars. On my way back, i spotted to silouettes in the dark in front of me. One was of a little girl, which looked like the one i stumbled across before...and another...which was oddly familiar... As i got closer to the two figures i could here distant laughing, and thier voices started to become more clearer. The little silouette was running around while the taller one was just walking. Then the moon's light had shone thier faces. One was the little girl and the other...

"Sakura?!...Hn.."

"Sakura-chan...hehe come here Sakura-chan i want to show you something."

"ok, wait for me Yukie-chan.."

----------------------

sorry but you will have to wait till the next chapter XD


	11. So we Meet Again, Sakura

**Sorry for the late update, i just want to let you know that i will slowly update this story because of homeworkand other things in school. Damn i hate high school. I also want to apologize for the rusty grammer in the last two chapters lol...sorry i was just typing so fast i didn't even bother to check. Anyway please review. I enjoy reading them XD and of course you guys can't wait for a little S and S moments huh? sorry but that will come by slowly too..Be patient and keepy reading.**

Volume One: I will always remember you

Summary:Two in a half years ago, Naruto and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha,but failed, 5 years later Naruto and Sakura still wants Sasuke back however, Naruto is now Hokage and Sakura is engaged to Naruto now what?

-------------------------------------

Sasuke/**Sakura**

--------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan" **Her innocent smile, full of life, i observed her playful tactics as she tries to catch a squirl with her tiny hands. The squirl scurried into a dark corner scared as Yukie's face frowned. I giggled at her innocence until i felt a mysterious chakra nearby. This chakra was oddly familiar, it seems to be a little distant from where I was standing. I turned to look where it was comming from but, at a quick rate it dissapeared. While i was looking around, i felt something tugging on my skirt, distracting me. When i look down to see who it was, it was Yukie-chan.**

"Sakura-chan daijoubu?" **Looking into her innocent eyes, i kneeled down so i was at her eye level.** "Un, daijoubu." **I stood up slowly and held her hand with mine.** "Come on Yukie-chan, it's getting late, we can play with the squirl tommorrow ok?" **By the look on her face she smiled, showing her pearly baby teeth and sparkling eyes. I couldn't help but do the same.**

Sakura...

I watched her figure from afar, pink tresses blowing from the light breeze, no doubt about it, it was her. From what i had sensed, she quickly acknowledged my presence, leading me into a tree watching the two figures from above, avoiding to be seen. I masked my chakra...

Hn...she surely has changed, judging by the stance shes in. Her hands already by her holster, preparing to snipe a kunai from it. However, i could see it, i could see all of her movements with my eyes...with my SHARINGAN.

----------------------

Konohamaru/**_Tsunade_**

----------------------

**"**TSUNADE NO BAACHAN!" I panted and panted, catching my breath. Until my breathing went normal. I gave her the letter that Naruto-niichan had given me.

"Konahamaru? Dou desu ka?" (what is it?)

**Flashback**

_Once Naruto niichan had given me the letter, Udon and Moegi were waiting outside the door. I told them i had to do this alone so i watched them dash off. Soon after i ran as fast as i could to where the elders had lived and where also Tsunade baachan was. There, many shinobis stood outside, guarding all of Konoha's secrets. This place was where they kept Konoha's history, the villages' map and of course a scroll full of S-Rank criminls and missing nins names. I had to get the letter to her quickly and also to not get caught._

_I stood behind a tree and watched guards movements. It was tricky so i had to think a lot. I thought of what Naruto niichan would do, but i would not think it would work...or maybe it would... _

_In order for my plan to work, I threw an object i had found on the ground to distract them. _

_"What was that?_

_"It came from over there!" they walked towards to where i was i prepared my self by making a hand sign._

_"Oi what do we have here?"_

_"Hehe looks like we have a young lady in this premises."_

_"Excuse me are you lost? If you are looking for Hokage-sama, its that building over there." I gave them a seductive smirk, looks like my orioke no jutsu had worked , and it seems they have not noticed it. I giggled like what girls would do and then made a pouty face. HAH looks like they can't resist. _

_"Oh sorry..I didn't mean to interrupt you..." i gave a quick bow and they did the same. I took a quick glance at them while bowing until _

_"WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!" My plan backfired, I was the one caught who was in their trap.The guards in front of me dissapeared into a puff of smoke. I transformed back into myself hoping they would not see me, and made a run for it by the roof top. Naruto niichan said that Tsunade was located somewhere near the hospital. _

**End Flashback**

She looked at me with concern and I looked back at her with an exhausted look. " Tsu..Tsunadebaa chan... Na Na..ru...to wanted me...to gi..give this to you." I handed her the sealed letter carfully, comparing it to a new born baby. Naruto niichan told me it was important, so i treated it as that. I watched her open the letter with one swipe with her finger and watched as her eyes move back and forth, scaning every word on that peice of paper. Still exahausted i asked her what was in it.

**_I turned around to see a boy who almost resembles Naruto himself, but it turned out to be the old man's grandson, Konohamaru. By the look of his face, and body, he was in a hurry. He gave me this letter and i glanced down at it. It was addressed to me by Naruto. Judging by on the importatnce of that letter i opened it quickly and skimmed through it. It was about Sasuke, and how Naruto had figured out to stop the ANBU from getting to him. My hands loosened on the letter as i slowly put it down to my side. I closed my eyes for some thought until i was distracted by some uncomfortble movement and uneven breathing._**

"Baachan? What does it say?" **_I gave a grin.. It says..._**

_"Baachan i finally found out how to save Sasuke-teme."_

**--------------------------**

Sasuke/**Sakura**

**------------------------**

**It was getting late and ojii-san led me up to my room. A room i am going to stay in for the next 2 months, depending on this mission. I looked around the empty room, it was old, but comfortable. I put my equipment down on a table that was next to the bed and turned to face and thank ojji-san,but before i gave thank him, my eyes were caught by an old picture of a beautiful young women and a baby. I asked ojii-san who were the people inside the photo. Hoping not to be rude, i saw his facial expression changed as he gave out a sigh. **

"That women in the picture there, is my wife, and the baby in her arms is my daughter, Yukie's mother. This photo was taken not too long ago, when this village was still peacful and carefree, until that Demon Orochimaru, had taken over this village killing everyone in his sight including my wife. He took young children in use of his experiments, my daughter was one of his experiments. It was not till 5 years ago, a winter, just like this, i had last seen my daughter, lifeless, her energy sucked out of her body, but from all that still beautiful like her mother. It was not until i discovered that my daughter had a child, Yukie. My daughter died that winter and i'm left here raising Yukie, the only memory of both my wife and daughter.."

**I looked at the old man, with saddened eyes. A tear fell from his eyes and onto the ground. He sniffed and smiled at me and all i could do was smile back weakly. He then left the room, hearing footsteps fading as he went down the steps. I sat onto the bed and looked at the picture. **

**Orochimaru...**

**It was he who ruined peoples lives, and everything around him...It was because of him that Sasuke abandoned us with his sick and ungrateful promises..that would poison people's minds. His lies... I could feel my fists clench together as i remembered the night Sasuke left Konoha. It was because o Orochimaru who had promised him power that he left our village, making Sasuke believe in him that he would grant him power in order to defeat his brother. I shook my head violently until a huge gust of wind came into the room. I was enticed by it as it sort of gave my some sort of sign. I looked out my window and across from it i could see the place where Sasuke and his companions stayed at. Inside that place i could see one room that had some kind of flickering light, assuming that it would be a candle. Curious, I had to look for myself. I quickly grab the things that i needed and silently went out the window landing on the ground beneath me.**

**I hope i didn't wake anyone. I crept silently to where the light was flickering, facing my back onto the wall where i could easily see inside the window beside me. It was not until i felt cold steel upon my flesh. My eyes widen, my heart stopped.**

**"**Sakura..."

**His name escaped my lips once again...**"Sa..su..ke..kun"

I could see her from atop this tree, watching her every move as hid she hid behind the tower. I transported down, secretly following her, until i found her most vulnerable, where she least expected me. Quickly pulling out my kusanagi from my back to her throat. Hn...she should of trained harder.

**He was hiding in the darkness all along. He was right behind me, our bodies barely touching. I could hear his breathing, feel him inhale and and exhale out onto my ear and neck. I trembled with fear. Gulping, hoping that he didn't sense my fear. He then spoke **

"Sakura...What are you doing here?" **His voice cold, and monotone, no emotion...**

From behind i could smell her hair, her scent, her fear...her breathing was uneven and i could hear her heart beat abrubtly.

-------------------------------------

**Well thats it for now, i will try to update everytime i can ok? Keep reviewing and i would like to also thank those who had reviewed this fanfic so far. MUCH LOVE to ALL!**


End file.
